redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayeriss Pinspikes
Pronunciation: IRIS, like the flower. Gender: Female Species:Hedgehog Place of Origin: Redwall Abbey Appearance: A very burly young-adult hog with dusty-brown spikes. Wears a long-sleeved canvas shirt, and a pair of much-patched pantaloons which were originally brown but now resemble a rainbow because of the patches. Has a red and blue bandanna about a scar on the back of her head. Personality: Irritable and hard to please, though has a heart of gold and shows it in her weaker moments. Suffers from Bloodwrath or something similar. Loves to box. Doesn't care for loud, piercing noises. Backstory WARNING: SPOILERS FROM [http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AScottyBlue%2FScottyBlue%27s_Fanfic GINGIVERIAN] IN HERE! Ayeriss Pinpikes (whose name was supposed to be Iris, only her parents didn't spell so well) was one of fifteen children in the Pinspikes brood. Like all the rest of the members of her family, she served as one of Redwall's Gatekeepers and lived most of her life in the crowded Gatehouse. She was also a sentry, and took her job as wall-watcher very seriously. In her spare time, Ayeriss also trained herself in the art of boxing, gaining a certain notoriety when she defeated several Salamadastron hares in a friendly competition. Despite her outward toughness, Ayeriss was terrified of big snakes; her first sight of the monster serpent Jettcoil caused her to faint and fall down the Abbey stairs, giving her a scar on the back of her head from where it struck the stone. Ayeriss had a love for little ones, especially those in her own family, that her gruff manner belied; this became most evident when her sister was slain in battle with the Ranks of the Shadow. Ayeriss pursued her sister's murderer and dueled him paw-to-paw on the Abbey battlements; the result was that they both fell over. The vermin struck his head on a rock and died - Ayeriss landed on her back, surviving with only several broken and pushed-in quills to be removed. Ayeriss later accompanied Siyuzin Stoneclaw on her quest to find and defeat Enzi Grexx. Along the way, she helped to free the mad seer Zaikee from the clutches of Robbers, laying out several stoats with her punches. She later met Thundro Spikkle, who also was a champion wrestler and boxer. Thundro had a runaway Dibbun from Redwall with him; assuming he had kidnapped the babe, Ayeriss tried to attack him without giving him a chance to defend himself. Thundro would have let the matter pass had she not begun to hurl scathing insults at him - the pair went into a boxing match, and as a result were both laid flat-out and unconscious within minutes. Realizing they had both met their match, Ayeriss and Thundro agreed to never come to blows again and soon became friends, though they still argued every now and then. Ayeriss played a large part in the final battle against Grexx; she and the hare Shermy led a column of beasts against Grexx's second-in-command Dankfur Clawhook and his followers. The band routed the followers, and Ayeriss was personally responsible for killing Dankfur's pet snake Jettcoil, a wild arrow shot from her untrained paws taking him right through the roof of the mouth. After this victory, Ayeriss and the survivors from her column tried to meet up with the rest of the main band. Ayeriss noticed a commotion to one side and charged in impetuously, the rest of her band following perforce. Her action turned out to save Thundro's life, as it was he who had become separated from his troops and was trying to rescue a friend while heroically holding off upward of two dozen vermin. Ayeriss' reinforcements won the day, and Thundro swore himself ever in her debt. After the battle, Ayeriss returned to Redwall, where she wed Thundro and spent the rest of her days as a Gatekeeper. Her children's names are unknown; however, she was the grandmother of Corksnout Spikkle. THIS IS ONE OF MY AVATAR CHARACTERS. Category:Females Category:Goodbeasts Category:Hedgehogs Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:ScottyBlue's Avatars Category:Redwallers Category:Gingiverian Characters